


Even Scientists Need Rest

by curlyhairedwoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, blow jobs fix everything, bruce banner needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedwoes/pseuds/curlyhairedwoes
Summary: Bruce can't sleep and Tony decides the cure is...a blowjob.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Even Scientists Need Rest

Bruce had been working about three days. Not a record for him by any means, but probably not healthy. He was used to working long hours ever since university, it was just the life of a scientist. Well, a scientist with his proclivities, anyway. He tended to get…obsessed when it came to a project. Totally and utterly consumed in it, forgoing food and sleep until it was finished and/or satisfied. This project was much the same in that regard.

His hair was a mess, it usually was, but it was practically a bird’s nest now. Curly dark hair mussed together and tangled with sweat and grease from not having washed it for…too long, probably. His eyes stung a little, dark rims highlighting the dark brown hue of his eyes, but he could ignore it for a little while longer. Yes, he could work a while longer. Just a little more to do…

“Oh, Brucie!~” A familiar voice sang out, causing Bruce to groan and bend closer to his work. _Tony_. While he was usually happy to see his friend, the man who seemed to somehow tolerated him the most on their little ‘ _team_ ’, he really did **not** want to be interrupted now. He was far too focused.

“Bruce, baby!” A hand suddenly clapped his shoulder and Bruce startled, body jumping a little and causing Bruce to drop a test tube. _Dammit!_ Well, at least it wasn’t broken.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, Brucie-Bear. Didn’t you hear me?” Tony asked, probably smirking with mirth. Bruce refused to look and give him the satisfaction.

“I was actively ignoring you.” Bruce said, voice worn from not being used for so long. He clears his throat, frowning as he tries to re-focus on his work once more. “I’m _busy_. If you couldn’t tell.”

“Woah, someone’s a grumpy bear today. Woke up on the wrong side of the lab?” Tony replied, moving from one side of Bruce to the other but still hanging very close.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a business trip?” Bruce asked rhetorically, voice low and muttered.

“That was days ago, honeybunches. I got back last night, remember?” Tony asks, raising a brow and frowning a little. Bruce remembers now, getting a long, rambling call from the billionaire last night while he was busy working away well into the night. Whoops. He supposed he really _had_ been up for far too long.

“How long have you been working?” Tony asked, concern in his warm voice. Bruce opens his mouth to dismiss him, but is interrupted by another voice.

“ _Dr. Banner has been working for approximately three days, twenty hours, twenty-two minutes, and eleven seconds._ ” JARVIS stated. Great, now Tony’s AI was telling on him. Bruce frowns deeper, hunching over his work more.

“Bruce! That is _far_ too long. You need some sleep, c’mon, buddy.” Tony clasps his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and Bruce startles once more, causing him to curse before gently pushing Tony away.

“Quit it.” He grumbled, glaring at the other man. “I’m a grown-ass man, Tony. I can take care of myself.” He realized he was coming off too harsh, but couldn’t help it. His lack of rest was only making his anger problem worse, mixing together to make him dangerously irritated. _And Tony’s insistence wasn’t helping in the slightest_.

“I know you are, honeycakes, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need help sometimes.” Tony replies, unshaken and even giving Bruce a small smile. Bruce often wondered just what was wrong with the man, seeing Bruce at his worst, scenes that would cause others to _run_ , yet he still stuck by his side. Even now. “You and JARVIS nag me about sleep all the time. Now it’s your turn.”

“I don’t want to.” Bruce grumbled, despite knowing how childish it sounded. Tony was being _reasonable_ , but Bruce still gave in to his incredible stubbornness. “I’m almost done…”

“All the more reason to take a break, then! C’mon, take a seat, Dr. Banner!” Tony said, pulling out a stool and grinning. Bruce only sighed, grumbling under his breath before sitting.

“There, will you leave me alone now?” Bruce asked, hoping against all hope that the answer would be _yes_.

“Nope!” Tony answered with delight, spinning Bruce around so that his back faced Tony.

As soon as the chair stopped in place, warm, dexterous hands gently found their place on Bruce’s upper back, beginning to massage and knead the muscles there. Bruce groaned immediately, head hanging forward and eyes falling closed.

“So, tell me what’s wrong.” Tony asked conversationally, similar to how a hairstylist would, Bruce supposed.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Bruce answered immediately and probably too quickly, cringing a little at himself. “I’m just…really focused on my project.” He tries, hoping Tony won’t push further.

“Uh-huh, no, tell me what’s _really_ wrong, Bruce.” Tony said, voice a bit firmer as his hands travelled a little further down Bruce’s back and _right_ where Bruce needed it.

“ _Oh._ ” Bruce moaned, blushing a little in embarrassment. His mouth hangs open as he pauses, debating whether or not to tell Tony the truth. “I… I can’t sleep.” He eventually confesses, voice small.

“Nightmares?” Tony asks.

“If I can even manage to fall asleep.” Bruce answers, voice low as he eyes the floor. “I’m just…too wound-up. And too anxious. My brain won’t shut up.”

“I know how that is.” Tony replies, letting out a small puff of laughter. “Sucks. Sounds like the solution is to tire you out, though.”

_Feels like I’m well on my way there_ , Bruce thinks, smiling a little to himself.

“Don’t want you to pass out in the lab, though, Brucie. That’s _extremely_ dangerous. You should know better.” Tony says, chastising Bruce jokingly. He stops massaging Bruce then, spinning him around to face him once more. “I know _just_ what to do.” He says with a smirk, a dangerous smirk Bruce knows _all too well_ as the man’s ‘ _I’ve got a brilliant idea_ ’ smirk. Incredibly dangerous **and** contagious.

“Yeah?” Bruce asks, giving in and biting the bait. “What’s that?”

Tony falls to his knees, still smirking as he reaches for Bruce’s belt buckle; undoing it with the ease of someone who’s clearly had practice. His hands touch the button of Bruce’s pants next, starting to undo it before Bruce gasps and pushes the hands away.

“What are you doing?” He asks with a deep blush, despite knowing full-well the answer.

“I think you know what I’m doing, Brucie.” Tony answers, the same smirk still displayed on his handsome face. “I’m gonna blow you, take you up to your bed, and cuddle the shit out of you until you fall asleep.” He explains.

“Tony – You don’t have to do that…” Bruce says, mumbling a little.

“I know.” Tony replies easily. “But I want to.”

“Really, Tony, I’m okay, I’ll manage. You don’t have to…to put yourself out.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? I _want_ to do this, Brucie. I _really really_ want to.”

Bruce wasn’t completely oblivious. He knew Tony had been going after him for a little while now, circling him like a shark would its prey. He was always so close and affectionate. Hands touching his arms, shoulders, even thighs. Scooting in close to share a screen or paper. Hugs. _Lots_ of hugs. But Bruce had figured that Tony was just… _overly-friendly_. Touch-starved or -focused, maybe. He couldn’t _really_ be interested, could he? Even he couldn’t be **that** insane…right?

“I’ve wanted you ever since I read your dissertation on non-military uses of gamma radiation, Dr. Banner.” Tony says, smiling softly up at Bruce. “Then I only wanted you _more_ when we met on the helicarrier. And _more and more_ as I got to know you.” His hands squeeze Bruce’s thighs, eyelashes shading his beautiful, brown eyes. “Let me do this for you, Bruce. Plus…it’s also a little bit of a selfish desire on my part. It’s like blowing a _celebrity crush_ for me.” He says with a chuckle.

“That’s not – you don’t –” Bruce stammers, not expecting a _confession_ from Tony at all. Had he actually passed out at his desk after all? Was this all just some _very_ strange dream born of delirious tiredness?

“Bruce,” Tony whispered, having moved so his face was inches from Bruce’s. A warm, callused hand comes up to cradle Bruce’s cheek and _oh_ , it took _so_ much willpower not to lean into it. Maybe the thought of Tony being touched-starved was a bit of a projection on his part…

“Have I been reading things wrong? If you don’t want this, don’t want _me_ , tell me now. And I swear, I’ll back off.” Tony says, voice soft and forgiving. _God_ , did Bruce not deserve this.

“It’s not that…” Bruce says, his own voice quiet and whispered. “You don’t…I…” He sighs, collecting himself and closing his eyes. “I don’t _get this_ , Tony. I don’t deserve it. I’m dangerous. _Deadly_. I ruin and destroy everything around me. You’re not impervious, Tony. Even though you seem to think you are.”

Tony just smiles sadly at that, rubbing his thumb across Bruce’s cheek. He tilts his head, eyes seeming a little…wet. Why…why did Tony look so sad?

“Oh, Bruce…” Tony says, voice cotton-soft and soothing like balm. “You’re wrong. You’re _so_ wrong. You, of all people, are the _most_ deserving of kindness and…and _love_.” Tony pauses on the last sentiment, but still says it confidently, smile widening on his face. “And I’d feel so _honored_ to be the one to show you that. _Please_ , let me, Bruce.”

Tony leans in close, moving closer and closer to Bruce’s face as he closes his eyes. Bruce feels anxious and overwhelmed and _undeserving_ , but god, does he want this. Want Tony and love and kindness. And maybe it’s his selfishness or just how tired he is…but he decides to give in, for once. He swallows and closes his eyes, leans in the remaining short distance and connects his and Tony’s lips in a crashing kiss. He feels Tony smile against him, kissing back slowly with a sigh. His hand moves to tangle in Bruce’s hair at the nape of his neck, fingers tangling and causing Bruce to shiver. The kiss is short and sweet and Bruce is hungry for more, even as Tony pulls away.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Tony asks, cheeks rosy with blush and an _utterly_ silly smile spreading across his face.

Bruce had bitten and chapped lips and very little experience kissing men, but Tony seemed totally pleased in spite of all that. Bruce’s nerves were still on fire, but it calmed somewhat at that.

Bruce wanted to lean in again, kiss more and more and _more_ , but Tony chose that moment to lower himself again; running his deft fingers down Bruce’s body as he went, a sultry look in his genius eyes.

“Now, if you’ll let me get back to _my_ work.” He said, returning to Bruce’s fly and unzipping him.

Bruce opened his mouth to object, say _something_ …but didn’t, instead staring down dumbly and agape.

“Didn’t think so.” Tony said, smirking as he tugged at Bruce’s pants until they reached his knees.

There was a noticeable tenting of Bruce’s boxers. Not hugely so, but definitely interested in what was going on. Tony’s eyes were glued to it, palming and rubbing Bruce through his boxers, causing the physicist to groan and lean back a little.

“There you go, Bruce. Just lean back and relax…” Tony murmured, continuing his ministrations for a moment longer before pulling his boxers down as well. “Fuck, you look so good.” He groaned, getting an eyeful of Bruce’s quickly hardening length and licking his lips. His eyes flick up to Bruce’s face, causing him to blink in confusion right before Tony slowly drags his tongue up the entire underside of Bruce’s dick and flicking his tongue at the tip.

Bruce groans loudly at that, accidentally leaning back too far and almost falling to the ground along with the stool, catching himself last-minute along with Tony’s help.

“Whoops, don’t lean back _that_ far.” Tony chuckled. “My bad, let’s just scooch you a little bit…” He pushes the stool back until it hits the table Brue had been working on, just to the side of Bruce’s mess of a workplace. “There. Lean to your gamma-fueled-heart’s content.” Tony says with a goofy smile before getting right back to what he’d been doing as if nothing had happened.

He licks up the underside of Bruce’s dick once more before tonguing his tip, moaning a little at the taste and feeling. “And you thought I didn’t want this…” He chuckles, licking more. “How _precious_.” Bruce can’t help but shiver at that, a warm feeling settling in his gut as he rests his elbows atop the table behind him.

Tony takes the tip of Bruce’s dick into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. “ _Oh!_ ” Bruce moans, mouth hanging open as he leans back, back arched in pleasure. His hand immediately comes up to cover his mouth, cheeks a furious scarlet with embarrassed blush.

“Nuh-uh, no hiding, Bruce.” Tony says, having pulled off in order to speak. “I want to hear you, big guy. And the walls here are soundproofed, so don’t worry about any nosy neighbors.” He adds, kneading at Bruce’s thigh. Bruce relents, letting out a pent-up sigh and moving his hand to clutch the table’s edge. Tony rewards him with a kiss to his thigh, then the tip of his length.

“There’s a good boy.” He says softly, licking at the tip. Bruce lets out an odd noise, surprised and a bit strangled. Tony looks up, light surprise in his eyes before a smile breaks out. “Oh, does someone like that? You like being called a good boy, Brucie?” Bruce’s cock jumps a little at that and Bruce groans, laying his head back against the table.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.

Bruce sits up, looking down at Tony with a raised brow. Tony just shows him a shit-eating grin, almost _daring_ him to do something.

“You asked for it.” Bruce says, hand cupping the back of Tony’s head and pushing him forward until… _oh_ , fuck.

Tony’s warm mouth engulfs his cock, eyes wide in surprise before closing with a groan of delight. There’s movement just a little bit below and… _fuck_ , Bruce realizes all too late that Tony’s pulled his own dick free of his pants, stroking himself at a good pace as swallows around Bruce.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony.” Bruce groans, voice strained and vision focused on Tony and Tony alone. There was no project on his mind. No worries, no _Hulk_. Just Tony and his amazingly talented mouth.

Tony moans around him as he takes him in and out of his mouth, hand speeding up a little and eyes clenched shut. Bruce can’t help but gasp, eyes hooded as his hips thrust forward. He utters a small, “Shit, sorry,” but Tony interrupts him, moaning more and tilting his head back for an easier glide. Bruce gasps again, pausing before thrusting purposefully this time, earning a moan from Tony.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Bruce pants out, thrusting in and out of Tony’s mouth with ease. Bruce begins to lose himself in the feeling, the delicious heat and suction almost too much for him.

“T – Tony, I’m – _fuck_ , I’m gonna…I’m so close...” Bruce manages to get out, voice desperate and strangled as he continued to fuck Tony’s mouth, unable to stop himself. Tony opens his eyes then, dark and heady and _wanting_. They send a spark shooting through Bruce’s spine and before he knows it, he’s cumming. He shouts out a curse and presses his head hard against the table, back arching as rope after rope of cum shoot into Tony’s mouth and down his throat.

Tony doesn’t last long after him, hand flying quickly over his reddened cock before groaning as his orgasm hits; causing him to shoot out over the floor.

Bruce shivers and pants, whining a little as Tony pulls his mouth off of him and exposes his sensitive cock to the cold air. He feels delirious and a little high, vision blurry as Tony comes into view with a grin.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Tony says, voice deep and strained, probably from getting his mouth fucked by Bruce, who groans at the realization and lets his head fall back on the table once more.

“I see I’m not the only one who thinks so.” Tony chuckles, carding a hand through Bruce’s dark curls, delight sparkling in his eyes.

“Tony…thank you.” Bruce breathes out, chest rising with slow breaths still.

Tony’s grin only widens at that, letting out a quiet but sincere, “You’re very welcome, Dr. Banner.” He strokes Bruce’s cheek for a moment, looking like the picture of warm pride as he stared down at Bruce.

“Come on, Brucie Bear,” He says after a moment’s pause, tugging at Bruce’s hands. “Let’s get somewhere more comfortable, yeah? Sound good?”

“You expect me to argue right now?” Bruce asked, dry delight accenting his words. Tony laughs in turn, helping them both look a little more presentable before leaving the lab, arm in arm.

“JARVIS, lockdown the lab until we come back. And don’t let Bruce in for, let’s say another ten hours, at least.” Tony says, causing Bruce to huff and roll his eyes.

“Tony, I can tell you didn’t sleep since you got home last night. JARVIS, do the same for Tony, please.”

“ _Of course, sirs_.”

Tony laughs at Bruce, shaking his head and smiling. Bruce lets a smile of his own form as they get closer to his bedroom, a small chuckle falling from his lips.

“There you go, Doc. I missed your laugh, buddy.” Tony says, turning to look at Bruce with warm eyes.

“I missed you too, Tony.” Bruce replies, Tony’s eyes turning soft before he leans in and presses a kiss to the man’s forehead.

“C’mon, Bruce, time to catch some Z’s. After all, even scientists need rest.”


End file.
